A pressure relief valve assembly may include a rupture disc, which ruptures when the pressure differential across the pressure relief valve assembly reaches or exceeds a predetermined pressure differential. The rupturing of the rupture disc permits fluid to flow through the pressure relief valve assembly, reducing or relieving fluid pressure upstream of the pressure relief valve assembly. However, after the rupture disc has ruptured, in some cases shrapnel from the rupture disc will not flow out of the pressure relief valve assembly, creating an unwanted pressure spike. Further, after the rupture disc of a pressure relief valve assembly ruptures, the entire pressure relief valve assembly must be replaced, increasing costs associated with pressure relief efforts. Still further, in some cases the quantity of parts necessary to assemble the pressure relief valve assembly, as well as the amount of time necessary for assembly, may also increase costs associated with pressure relief efforts. Therefore, what is needed is a pressure relief valve assembly or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or other issue(s).